User talk:Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán/2
Stealing ...is not something I'm going to accuse you of. Rather, I was wondering if I could steal your layout for Kihā́mmic/Phonology and IPA? - Which you've stolen from Wikipedia... ;) kyām dēkәr 13:51, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Go for it, though I think my Phonology page could do with being better written and added to. Then again, that has nothing to do with your languages. This is for Nāmic I assume? pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Indeed it is. I am currently constructing a customised Devanāgarī for the language, as well as translating all key phrases - such as "Phonology", "Sample text" et.c. Many thanks! kyām dēkәr 15:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Is it adapted Devanāgarī or a Devanāgarī-inspired script? I have a very modified Ge'ez script for Jukpë but don't have a digitised version yet. I look forward to seeing the page and script. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 16:10, May 1, 2012 (UTC) 'Tis adapted. I don't have a program capable of creating fonts, in which case I would've created my own. I do however have a script I normally use when writing by hand. I'd really like to see your Jukpë-Ge'ez. The Ge'ez is after all one of my favourites. Don't ruin it! kyām dēkәr 16:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't have such a programme either. I've heard that FontForge (I think) is meant to be good (and free) but when I tried to install it it was a nightmare and failed. I'll scan the abugida sheet soon then, I'm not sure whether to make it Jukpë "canon" or not so your opinion would be appreciated. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 16:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Move You might be interested in this Forum:Move The Emperor Zelos 16:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) How interested in it are you? If you registered at the new place we could get started on making it better than this place in no time =) The Emperor Zelos 12:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I will do then, I'm largely ambivalent towards the idea but if the majority support it then who am I to refuse. Hopefully I will have enough free time during the next few weeks to be of use; we shall see. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, I think we should desgin up a bunch of simple templates to use to be compact, nice looking yet very informative for the new wiki The Emperor Zelos 12:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I've created an account, when you want me do something let me know. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:43, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I have created an account as well, and I'm ready to start at any time. kyām dēkәr 14:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Notice regarding mainpage Hi from Wikia - I see that you've replaced the link to your new wiki on this wiki's mainpage. Please note that I will be removing it and ask that you refrain from continuing to replace it. While we are sorry you have chosen to leave Wikia, this wiki will remain here for anyone who choses to edit and contribute. Placing an offsite link such as the one you've chosen to place on your mainpage is considered advertising for another service and is prohibited on Wikia. Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 17:04, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I can't see any justification for this; this wiki is for a community of people and though it happens to have started life here on Wikia, informing people of the community's move to Wikkii is not advertising Wikkii itself, it's "advertising" the new Conlang Wiki which happens to be located Wikkii. None of us care about advertising for anyone. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry MOB, but I fear they are correct. We are effectively advertising Wikkii, and as such they are completely justified to intervene. No matter our intentions. kyām dēkәr 06:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) What a load off bullshit =/ Very well then, we will do it manually then The Emperor Zelos 07:11, May 24, 2012 (UTC) As we aren't allowed to "advertise" like that, we can still say we have moved and have people contact me/us so they can get where it is The Emperor Zelos 12:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, Emperor Zelos. We typically allow notices such as the one you've posted on the mainpage and in the welcome message for 30 days. So, around June 24, 2012, we'll remove those notices. Further, in the past, we have had problems with admins moving to a new fork, but also staying and trying to influence the direction of the wiki they have left. We prefer not to remove rights from departing admins, unless they are harming the wiki (by deleting content) or using it to promote their own, but there can be a serious conflict of interest in trying to run what will become two competing wikis. Because of these problems, I would ask that those who have chosen to leave remove their admin rights at . This will also make it clearer to any future editors who to contact if they need help (staff will be available for that until new admins are found). Thank you. Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 16:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Reversions Hi - You'll need to refrain from reverting my edits. As has been discussed before, advertising the new site is not allowed on any page other than the original forum page where the move was discussed. Should you continue to add the advertisement for the new site on content pages, you risk losing your rights to post on this wiki. Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 19:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) It's not necessarily "advertising" the move, it's informing readers of the fact that the page is out-dated but that a more recent version of the article exists. Do you understand this? pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I was trying to write in Kihámmic, but I gave up after I couldn't find the supine verb form. Anyway, it seems we have created competetive wikis... oh boy. OlykoekSlayer 00:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I suppose I should mention somewhere that the supine is just a bare infinitive (at least it is so far). Well, siblings will fight! pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 06:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) My money's on the younger brother... kyām dēkәr 07:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I have given you adminship as you are more active than I am here and I am starting to feel like I am about to explode =) Use it well The Emperor Zelos 17:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, shall do. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thou hast my support! Now and forever! kyām dēkәr 19:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I also hail you MOB, ye have mine support as well! OlykoekSlayer 07:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Editing My Language I have already told you not to edit my language - how many times would it take for you to understand what I'm saying?Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 22:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC) When and where did I edit? Please, calm down. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 22:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) How do you mean where? It's bloody explicitly stated that it is mine and that I accept no edits whatsoever on the Kti page. I mean, seriously, I even made my own warning just because of smart people like you. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 18:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Calm down! Then if you don't accept any edits have a go at the Wikia staff member who edited it too... Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) And Wattman. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:05, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, no, I accept what Jen did, since she is from the staff, and Wattman has my explicit permission to do stuff to my conlang - it's you with whom I have a problem. This has already happened on the fork, as well. It's that I don't agree to your edits, and if you could edit my language liberally, so can I to your pages. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 19:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) As long as you don't abuse my pages you can correct things such as spelling mistakes (i.e. "n inflected" > "an inflected"). Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) You do realise that the sentences I edited have been, and again now are, ungrammatical and in violation of the orthography? Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 19:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) They aren't ungrammatical or "in violation of orthography". Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:35, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, they are both: your use of however, in that position, is ungrammatical and unorthographical in one hit, and the unusage of the comma is solely unorthographical. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 19:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) The position is not ungrammatical at all. I've already added commas to rectify that lack and judging by your sentence you are far from grammatically perfect yourself. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) You've pulled a tu quoque (heck, a faulty one); even though my sentences are quite easily parsable, let's assume they aren't - that doesn't nullify my point, that'd only make a hypocrite of me for trying to correct you when I myself am not using proper grammar. Tu quoque is a fallacy, as such, it is of no use. And, it is not possible to place the word "however" of that meaning in that position in any reasonably formal English, the same formalish English the rest of the page is attempting to emulate. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 20:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) And, you still haven't asked him about those things :)I'm not coming out with shite, and his indoctrination of you about me is pretty nice - I even envy it. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 20:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) As one last thing, tell him that I have a new playmate now that Jen's gone. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 20:31, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Nice of you to ignore me. It's very healthy for you, trust me. Also, trust my sarcasm =] (except if you're truly offline, in which case we'll continue talking tomorrow) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 20:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Monster Raving Loony Diachronics How do you think MRLs can arise? What would be the syntactical process of head order shift? Would it come due to word order? Will it happen due to emphasis? Could it stem from an emphatical nominative system? Nominative-absolutive? Direct unmarked? Could it come from the passives? Perfect passives? Perfect subjunctive passives? Or is it due to plain overuse of the passives and subjunctives? Can it replace the active voice with something else? How would its special voice work? What would it promote, what demote or delete? What would be the syntactical properties of its nouns? Their behavior? How would verbs be marked, for transitivity maybe? Would such an alignment be stable? If not, to what would it decay? In how much time? Would such a shift be generally smooth or very rough? Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 10:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I believe this is the very example - of a schoolbook example... Intelligent tactic, indeed, I must say. However, I fear it is of no use. kyām dēkәr 10:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Or so you say. Although, those questions were fully honest, that's what's been bugging me for some time. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 10:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Swiping-Piping and Mesoamerica So, since Mesoamerica is the center of the pied-piping with inversion phenomenon, I've been wondering if there could be a Mesoamerican language with swiping-piping, although swiping is mainly restricted to western Eurasia. If there is, could you link me some resources to it, including a reference grammar, some examples of swiping-piping and whatnot? And is there a link between piping, swiping and ergativity? If not, why is there such a large coincidental link? Is it due to a Sprachbund, but, if so, why are there piping-with-inverse languages in the Malay archipelago? Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 11:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Clickogenesis and Implosives How do clicks arise? I've heard claims about implosive cluster simplification, but I'd like to be absolutely sure - if so, when the clusters simplify, do they retain the suprasegmental features of their predecessors, or do the features get lost? How would a voicing contrast emerge in those clicks? That's pretty hard to say, but you maybe know. I mean, voiceless implosives are far too rare to have occured like that. Could it have stemmed from a voiced/breathy-voiced/muddy-voiced implosive distinction? What about from ejectives? Or the two combined? Could the ejectives given voiceless and implosives the voiced clicks? Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 11:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Active-Stative into Ergative Is it possible? How would it function? I'd expect there to be special circumstances - are there? What about case marking? Voice? Could such a language preserve its previous cases or would it have to reanalyse apositions? What about syntax changes? Word order? Phrase heading? Piping changes? Word fronting and topicalisation? What about developing an active-stative alignment out of an ergative? Is it possible? In what timeframe, if it is? Or, if it isn't, why? Active-stative languages have to have developed somehow - how? Is it possible that the active-stative alignment stems from nominative languages and topicalisation, or is it from ergative? Could a Monster Raving Loony develop into active-stative? Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 13:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) This is beginning to look ad nauseam, Rostov. He will endure, I'm sure. kyām dēkәr 13:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) But he fails as an admin if he endures, he fails if he cracks, he fails if he listens to Zelos. And each and every of those questions is legit =] Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 14:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Nice tricolon. But believe me - he'll endure. Believe me - he won't crack. Believe me - he will certainly not listen to Zelos. Believe me - he might respond. kyām dēkәr 14:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) If he answers, I come up with more and more. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 14:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) It serves no purpose, truly. You cannot declare him unsuitable if he does not answer, i.e. e silentio. Nor if he answers, because essentially, this current crusade of yours is both ad nauseam and non sequitur. kyām dēkәr 14:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yet I don't want to dismiss him as unsuitable by merit or temper, because if I wanted so, I'd've used a dilemma, or a paradoxical dilemma, or apply a game on a two-choice, persistent situation. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 15:35, June 9, 2012 (UTC) It would have the same effect as this - none, I'm afraid. Though you have indeed put him in a dilemma already, considering the choices he's got for this argumentation. kyām dēkәr 15:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) You're confusing terms: this is an apparent and partially false polychtomy, which is what you're refering to as a dilemma. Read up on some logic if you're going to use it as an instrument. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 16:22, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we're talking about the same thing? And my usage of the term "dilemma" was not of logical nature. There are two dots missing after the sentence. But please, enlighten me on the term "polychtomy"? kyām dēkәr 16:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Polychtomy: generalised dichtomy, extended to n'' choices. Partially false polychtomy: a polychtomy with ''n choices and n-x; x < n mutually exclusive results. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 17:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Very well, then, a dich'o'''tomy. Dialectal variation. Then I see. And agree. Nevertheless - had I referred to your argumentation as logical dilemma, it would have been false dichotomy. There are still two sovereign options available, but perhaps not presented. 'kyām dēkәr' 17:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) He has at least three fair choices: #Listen to Zelos #Ignore me #Answer me 18:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Now count them. 'kyām dēkәr' 18:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Two. Though, I don't know why you're excluding Zelos that quickly. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 18:14, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Mechanisms of Japanese Loaning How do Japanese words get processed when loaned? How does Japanese process words when it loans them? What about their usage in day-to-day life? Do they get semantically bleached or what? Is it possible to fully inflect any loaned verb that is not of Sinitic origin? Is it possible to modify loaned nouns? What about loaned adjectives? How does loaned /p/ work in Japanese? Is it stable or not? Does it tend to fricate? What about the standard rules of high vowel devoicing and Japanese pitch accent? Do these even apply to loan words? Does length get transfered while loaning? Does accent get transferred? Stress? What about non-nasalised vowels? Multi-consonant syllables? How does Japanese choose its syllable-final vowel? Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 17:54, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Semantics and Pragmatics Can you explain to me the differences between Serbian and Croatian semantics and pragmatics? How do they compound? How often do they compound? Is it true that, while being so simmilar, the two don't share compounding norms? Is there an article on this? If there is, who wrote it and when? Why does Serbian have a greater amount of dative verbs which behave as accusative verbs in Croatian? What about general alternations and ablaut? Do they work the same in both languages? Might you, by any chance, have any resources strictly on the Croatian language? Or its dialectology? I'm particularly interested in pragmatics of Kajkavian, since it's the black sheep of the family. Do you, by any chance, have any works on the semantic workings of transitional Slovene-to-Croatian dialects? Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 09:43, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Akkadian Bilingualism How did it function? As I know, the linguistic exchange between Akkadian and Sumerian was very extensive. Do you know of any specific influences? Which one was superior in status? I believe it was Sumerian, but, I'd like to be sure. What about the influences of Sumerian and Akkadian on a wider area? Is it possible that the traces of two persist in modern spoken languages? What about other languages? Are there any traces of other, pre-Sumerian and/or pre-Akkadian languages in Mesopotamia? Lexical borrowings? Non-native myths? What about loaned grammar, between Sumerian and Akkadian, and between them and others? That'd quite show it. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 11:03, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Moment of my silence With what you've pulled on the other wiki, I believe you've earned a moment of my silence. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 08:40, June 12, 2012 (UTC) If you were talking, I think my ears would bleed. 'kyām dēkәr' 12:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I've discussed the situation with someone more mature than me, and have come to the conclusion that what I am doing is not quite the best approach. Sincerely, Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 13:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Deletion request Could you pleae delete my conlang page Laboulan for me? I didn't really use common sense when coming up with it and it seems too random. I don't want it anymore. Thanks so much. Jmelnick 11:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) By all means! (unless the Wikia staff deny your right to do so) 'Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán' 16:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Update Hi Mamûnám ontā́ bán, I wanted to reach out and let you know that a month has passed since the initial fork notice was placed on the mainpage of the wiki. As I posted on May 24th, we do need to remove the fork notice from the mainpage. Will you do so today? Thanks, Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 18:35, June 25, 2012 (UTC) If I must but I have to say it no longer advertises the move rather it shows that there was a discussion in the past. 'Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán' 20:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) What's Next? What do you plan for the wiki? Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Well I think that the recent revamp did a lot to improve the wiki and I don't currently have any plans for major changes. I tinker if I notice things that can be improved. If you or anyone else has any suggestions let me know! 'Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán' 21:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You should've just said "nothing. In that revamp you mention, to my knowledge, only the main page was changed. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:17, June 26, 2012 (UTC) The main page was the focus but Waahlis also redesigned some of the templates with wikitables which suit the colour scheme better and I initiated the vote for a new featured language (we seem to have a fair number of active users now so it might be time to have another vote). Like I said, if you've any suggestions let me know. 'Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán' 21:31, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I didn't ask about Waahlis. Anyway, you've screwed up voting because, honestly, if Rangyayo won, you should've updated the template. Not to mention that it died down since. Beh, if you want something done, just fucking do it yourself. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Unlock the voting page, if you may. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) And the featured lang template. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Waahlis was part of the revamp, you asked about the revamp I mentioned. Which template? The top of the page banner one? Rangyayo died down because it left here and Deslee has been quite inacitve on both Wikia and Wikkii. Look, calm down, I'm going to unlock the page but please don't swear at me, thanks. Link me to the pages you mean so that I make sure I unlock the correct ones, cheers. 'Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán' 21:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Conlang_Featuring and Template:FeaturedLang. I'm not swearing at you, and I'm pretty calm. It's just how I roll. @Rangyayo, not about it dying down, the '''voting' dying down. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the links. Oh right, the voting died down because of the move but hopefully there are enough people here now to have a decent turn-out again. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC) They're now unlocked for registered users. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I have added a notice on the main page. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 22:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) My first suggestion is to get a new admin's pick language, as Zelos just picked himself. I push forward Ancient Qâêr for this. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 22:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know :/ I've been meaning to change this for a while. I will look around the wiki tomorrow (including AQ, though that may have moved too). Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 22:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I have used AQ (for now at least, I can replace it if I find a more fitting one). Sorry it took so long. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 08:31, June 29, 2012 (UTC) custom font css Hey there, could you do me a GREAT favor? {C}Could you post this code in the MediaWiki:Common.css page? {C} @font-face {font-family: 'Miranda Gothic'; font-style: Bold; font-weight: 600; src: local('Miranda Gothic Bold'), url('http://dl.dropbox.com/u/71081822/mirandese.woff') format('woff');} {C}It's to be able to use my alphabet on the wiki, I'm not sure if it works with an external url though. {C}--MIGUELbM 02:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Removing User Pages Hello, I have restored the user pagae at http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Umbrean. While I appreciate that this wiki has seen some turmoil and overturn of members, we have found that removing user pages usually does more harm than good. Please refrain from doing this in the future.--semanticdrifter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) It's not a user page, it's a content page and the author did request I delete it. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 16:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion here, but I meant to say that removing any user's pages following the decision to fork is a bad idea. Not just userpages,but content pages. Even if they requested it's removal, the terms of the CC-BY-SA license mean that the content should remain available to the community. Please do not try to delete pages, change fundamental elements of the site or otherwise damage the content. The wiki should be left intact and available for any future editors to use. We appreciate your cooperation.--semanticdrifter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Reason Why do you administer this place? I mean, there must be a reason. You're not nearly as active here as on Wikkii, and neither is Waahlis, so there must be something else keeping you from letting go. What is it? 20:15, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! P.S. I saw what you tried to do with Umbrean, and I'll say that you haven't learned your lesson. At least uphold the rules you enforce with such zeal. 20:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! I'm not going to dignify that with a response as we have discussed this before. As far as things with Umbrean go, I wasn't contradicting my own rules. If you remember I was in favour of you being allowed to delete Kti from Wikkii. Besides, on Wikkii it's mainly Waahlis who deals with bureaucracy. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 09:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) What's the matter between you two guys? Can't you just request admin rights and ignore MOB? 03:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) MIGUELbM 03:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) He did request admin rights and Wikia dismissed him. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 09:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I never requested admin rights from Wikia, I requested the removal of Zelos' adminship on the basis of him breaking terms of use. Also, may I say, I requested said rights from you three, and you've refused with an argument equivalent to a "you are an ass hat, so no adminship hurr durr".I do not hold anyone in favour. You may have thrown in a good vote, but that changes nothing; anyone could have done that. It is you, though, who restored Kti on the wiki after blanking - by blanking Umbrean here, you just point out that you're a hypocrite. As I said, I don't hold anyone in favour, nor do I hold a grudge, while you seem to be gingerly trying to gain my trust or something.As for holding someone in favour, it doesn't go positive your way that, whenever I asked for something, you never delivered. 10:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst!And, your good vote is worth shit now that Kti's been restored. You throwing in another "oh no plz he wants it this way" is worth nill as the restoration is clearly vindicative (and for what? Haven't done anything except saying "You've suddenly decided to be active" on his talk page) ~ You've still given no answer. 10:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! I thought that you requested adoption rights to this wiki on the grounds that Zelos had left? I didn't put it like that, but I do feel that you may abuse admin rights. I didn't restore Kti, if you don't want Kti on Wikkii then I am favour of it staying off Wikkii. By blanking Umbrean here it shows that I am not a hypocrite, I was and am in favour of Kti's deletion from Wikkii since you don't want it there and I am in favour of deleting Umbrean from here because Zelos doesn't want it here any longer. In the past I'm sure you have said something along the lines of "I hold grudges - deal with it". What have you requested that I have denied or failed to deliver on? Assuming that the "you" refers to me personally and not to the three admins on Wikkii. Look, I don't know what you have against me, I understand you and Zelos have differences but I've tried to be civil with you, you just seem to want to create conflict. I was trying to answer but there were edit conflicts. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 10:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Gods above, I said I don't hold grudges, yet you press on me reportedly saying I hold grudges, again and again. 1) I do not follow your logic of reasoning: "You are forbidden from blanking your page, but me blanking a page shows I am no hypocrite" 2) I don't care if you were in favour of Kti being removed or not. I am, due to my condition, physically incapable of forming any positive or negative opinion. That means that I seriously am not capable of holding a grudge or making a decent friendship. 3) You have always half-completed every major request. The one example that springs into mind is Ancient Qâêr, as I've asked for it to be featured as an Admin's Pick instead of Umbrean, while you've put it up as a Goddamn Example language! The only part of that request you actually did decently do was dethroning Umbrean. 4) Yes, I have requested adminship due to the absence of Zelos. And then I got denied because, mysteriously, two new admins popped up. And, despite Zelos claiming to want to move on, and with the wiki forked and all, I don't think it's due to proper procedure - it's just that you.PL are power-hungry to various extents. 5) Don't assume what people have said without having anything to back it up. I never said I hold grudges, much less to say that you must accept it - that's just not how I roll. 6) Still haven't answered my questions.10:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! I do not forbid people to blank pages, as long as the language belongs to them. I think "Example language" is a better name for it. I would hardly say that that is a half-completed request. Anything else? I am not power hungry at all, I just don't want to see the wiki ruined - I didn't even request adminship of either Wikkii or Wikia. If by "questions" you mean the ones at the top of this subject then I've told you, they have been discussed. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 10:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC) 1) Yet it is forbidden by the notification on the page (and I know you don't like notifications saying stuff like "DON'T EDIT" and ignore them) 2) Why is "Example Language" a better name? There has to be a reason. 3) This wiki won't be ruined if you pass it on to someone else - doesn't even need to be me. Say, Wattman. Since you've advocated the move, then move to the other wiki. "I just don't want to see the wiki ruined" is not a good enough reason to keep exactly you here in power. 4) I'm a forgetful person - do explain again.11:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! Which page? "Example language" is better than "Admin pick" because the language used is, after all, a language which is a good example of conlanging, "Admin pick" would also be untruthful since you suggested it and you are not an admin. "Pick" also means that the language doesn't necessarily have to be a good example. Well Wattman hasn't been active lately has he? I think it's a good enough reason myself. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 11:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) 1) MY LANGUAGE =] 2) You have, after all, put it there while having veto power, therefore you, the admin, picked the language to be featured while weighing the pros and cons. It's an admin's pick. 3) He was just an example. But that's exactly it! Nobody's active here! You can't prevent the wiki from being ruined, when it's been ruined anyhow! '(Edit: And you're not fixing it) 4) You ''still haven't answered my question. Stop avoiding it.11:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! I haven't put a notification on Kti on here or Wikkii to stop it being blanked. Indeed that is what happened but you suggested it and I accepted that suggestion, so it's not exclusively an admin pick. If nobody is active here then there are no suitable replacements. Well we have actually had quite a few new users since I became admin, though I admit there probably isn't much of a causal link. In any case it is more active than it was a month or so ago. I'm not going to answer, I'm not going to waste the time in answering them again. '''Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 11:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) 1) I never said a notification against blanking was in place - I said that there was "Don't edit" on both pages. And on both you've disregarded the notifications. 2) *shrug* 3) Then what are I and Greatbuddha? We're the most active muggles here. 4) If you're going to play that game, know that it takes two to tango ;)11:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! Well then we appear to be talking about different things on that one, we have discussed that before too. You were the one who said "nobody's active here" I took that as hyperbole. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 11:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) We didn't discuss it - we talked, yet only I listened. Farewell now, I'm not going to bother your royal shrugness anymore. I don't wish you good now that I've seen what you actually are; there are far too many people like you in the world. Don't expect any help from me any more. 11:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! What do you think I am? Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:00, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You do not want to know.12:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I sincerely do, "Elector Dark". Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Allright, mister "Mamunam onta ban"You have no reason to be admin. Zelos put you in place to have some power even when he's not here. He could easily have asked TimeMaster to take care of things for a while, and TimeMaster was easily capable of it, yet he didn't. You are a plain puppet, and yet you believe you have significance. You thought you knew me only by what he had said to you, and you accepted all he said as fact, and shrugged off everything I have said. You have only opposed me seriously when he had, too. You are no better than him, you're only a toned-down Zelos with proper grammar.You are, in fact, no matter your claims of opposite, power-hungry - you have no reason to administer the wiki, while still leaching it of its members. The proper course of action would have been to let TimeMaster decide, but now you're too intoxicated with power to do it.Also, don't quote my name in mockery. My association with this place is now second-grade; I am more of the ZBB than of the Wiki, as, despite your.PL insults of them, they have the highest concentration of serious linguists interested in playing with language, people who are able to take criticism, which automatically puts them on a different tier than you. I hope you realise something from this, and, instead of mocking what I choose to identify myself as, ascend the argument hierarchy you all so worship on the Wikkii.12:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC)